1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage method, a device to store data therein and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a digital camera, a digital video camera and other such image input devices, the inputted still image data, motion image data, voice data or other such binary data is either stored in a memory unit (i.e., memory) mounted into the device, or is stored in a detachable medium (i.e., external storage medium) such as a memory card, a PC card, or the like. When binary data stored in a medium such as those is to be used, the medium in which the binary data was stored is inserted into a personal computer (PC), or the image input device is connected directly to the PC, the binary data is read out, and the necessary processing is performed with the data.
However, when the binary data described above is read from the medium, the file name of the binary data file has been automatically assigned on the image input device side, and so there was the problem in that it could not be readily understood from the file name alone when and how the data was generated.
In order to deal with this problem, the user generally adopted a method in which a folder having an appropriate folder name was generated on the PC, and duplicated (i.e., copied) all of the binary data into that folder, whereby a folder name which could be easily understood was given to the data. According to this method, in order to generate the name for the folder it was necessary to confirm the content of the data to be copied, and this operation was a burden, so it was not uncommon to copy the data without generating a folder name.